While the King is away
by KamiKaze43v3r
Summary: Shiro offers to keep Grimmjow company while Ichigo is away to do his Shinigami work. Turns out Shiro just wants to have fun with Grimmjow in the King's absence... GrimmHichi smut


**Title:** While the King is away  
**Pairing:** GrimmHichi/GrimmShiro  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Smut, language, probably slutty!Hichi and jealous!Ichi (hahas)  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach; if I did, these three would have been busy with threesomes rather than fighting Hollows or each other.  
**Summary:** Shiro offers to keep Grimmjow company while Ichigo goes off to do his Shinigami work. Tuns out Shiro wants some fun with Grimmjow while Ichigo's away. And Grimmjow finds out the difference between the two... in bed.

FINALLY! Another pairing besides GrimmIchi. Though, it's almost the same. Personally I prefer calling Shirosaki 'Hichigo'. But because I don't want it to get mixed up with 'Ichigo', I will refer to him as 'Shiro' only in fics. Anyways this was just for fun. I was bored. And so was Hichi. Fufufufu.

* * *

"Oi, _Neko-chan_," the playful voice of Ichigo's inner Hollow called teasingly from the bed. Grimmjow let out a threatening low growl, but ignored the white being as he continued to flip through a random magazine that was left on Ichigo's desk lazily. The two Hollows were alone in said teen's room while he went off to take care of some hollows, despite much of the Arrancar's protests.

Surprisingly, Shiro had voiced out to his King that he would be more than happy to keep the teal-haired bloke company while he went away. Though Ichigo was reluctant initially, the teen figured that Grimmjow might feel better with a fellow Hollow around rather than staying in his room alone. To make it up, Ichigo said, he'd try to come back as soon as possible to resume their 'nightly activities'.

Grimmjow snorted at the memory. _As soon as possible my ass_, Grimmjow thought irritably. The berry had gone off for an hour now, with nothing to do and a noisy white inner Hollow annoying the hell out of him. Seriously, how could the berry even stand this white menace's voice ringing in his head without bashing it to some wall?! Grimmjow scowled as Hichigo continued to disturb him with all sorts of pet names from "Neko-chan" to "Grimm-Grimm" (a/n: seriously, LOL!).

"Shut the fuck up already!!" Grimmjow yelled, his reiatsu fluctuating as angrily as he was. The Arrancar threw himself off the chair and lunged in to grab the Hollow by the front of his white shinigami robes. "What the hell do you want?!"

Shiro smirked at him suspiciously in reply. Grimmjow felt weird to see it. Maybe this was how Ichigo felt when Grimmjow said that he wanted to 'try something new' to him.

"You?" Shiro's smirk widened. It was definitely a question, but it wasn't a question to himself on whether he wanted Grimmjow or not; it sounded like he had asked Grimmjow for permission instead. Seeing the stunned expression on the teal-haired Sexta Espada's face, Shiro gave a wicked yet amused laugh. Taking advantage of Grimmjow's distracted state, the white Hollow pushed the other back onto the bed. "Ya know... I'm kinda jealous of King, havin' all da fun with ya while I've got none."

Shiro licked at Grimmjow's cheek, sneakily groping the larger man's thighs and moving his hands higher. Grimmjow frowned but allowed Shiro to continue. Grimmjow had decided to take the situation as his break from doing all the work of foreplay on the berry. Hey, even he needed to receive some. _Besides_, Grimmjow assured himself, _Shiro is pretty good at it_.

Shiro nibbled at Grimmjow's neck as he reached down to remove the black obi from Grimmjow's hakama. A blue tongue licked at Grimmjow's neck hungrily before it slid down to his muscled chest. Grimmjow just laid there, not reacting even the least. Shiro took it as a yes to him, so he continued. Why can't he have fun with a good-looking guy like Grimmjow while Ichigo could? Admittedly, Shiro _was_ a little jealous of Ichigo.

Having removed Grimmjow's hakama, and revealing the desired arousal, Shiro licked his lips lewdly with anticipation. The white Hollow took it in his mouth, sucking wantonly on the thick hard rod.

Grimmjow grimaced as the warmth of the Hollow's mouth surrounded him. His hand moved to Shiro's head, tangling itself in the white locks as he guided Shiro's head up and down his cock. The white being gave a muffled moan, sounding slightly gagged but quickly recovered from it and continued to suck harder. Grimmjow gave a soft moan and tilted his head back slightly as Shiro's tongue slid under his cock skillfully.

"Hm, never heard ya moan like tha' while King gave ya this service," Shiro hummed, flicking a tongue across the tip of Grimmjow's cock.

"Well, that kid's still new to this stuff," Grimmjow replied with a shrug.

"'Zat so?" Shiro gave another hard suck to the other's dick and moved his face in level with Grimmjow's. "It looks like I'm better than King, then," Shiro said with a smug smirk and locked his lips onto the Arrancar's. Both tongues wrestled and jostled against each other, while both parties' hands slid under the garments and groped every corner of each other's bodies. They broke the kiss for the need to catch their breath and to remove their obstructing clothes.

"We'll see about that," Grimmjow mirrored the white Hollow's smirk as Shiro tugged off his jacket.

Both took off their clothes hurriedly, perhaps quite nervous at the time restraint. Ichigo might return any moment and hell would break loose for both of them if he were to caught them red-handed. Not that both cared, actually. Rather, the two had similar thoughts; maybe they could force the boy to join in the fun too? But for now, the Hollows were too indulged in their current activity to think further of such a situation. Naked and horny, Shiro stroked himself with exaggerated moans to aggravate the Arrancar further.

Grimmjow snorted at the other's actions, though truthfully, he _was_ turned on by the masturbating Hollow. Roughly flipping them over, Grimmjow forced his tongue into the white one's mouth. As they kissed, Grimmjow grabbed at Shiro's butt. The inner Hollow gave a disturbing giggle, much to Grimmjow's distaste, but ignored it and slid an unlubed finger inside him. This time Shiro gave a pained grunt. Clearly he wasn't used to it.

"You're not used to it, white boy?" Grinning cruelly, Grimmjow stuck another finger, then added another into the unprepared passage and started moving them without letting the other adjust. "Ichi did much better than this..." Grimmjow whispered, trying to provoke the white Hollow.

"Shut yer mouth, kitty," Shiro shot back through clenched teeth. Shiro clawed at him for a while, biting his bottom lip desperately to hold back his moans (in which he failed) before he gradually relaxed and his pained groans turned to pleasured ones.

"Uhn, _Grimm_..." the white Hollow drawled. Grimmjow smirked at his tone. Shiro sounded so much like Ichigo, though their voices were different. Even if the two were supposedly polar opposites, it seems their sexual characteristics were somewhat similar. Grimmjow had his feral grin plastered on his face, and now that he was sure the younger one was ready, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock in one swift motion.

"Oh, _FUCK_!" Shiro screamed. His black nails clawed onto Grimmjow's back again and the Arrancar snickered at him.

"You really are like Ichi, ya know..." Grimmjow commented cooly as he began to thrust in and out of the other. Due to the unusually bright white skin, it was rather weird to see the Hollow flushed and becoming a slight red.

"Oh? Not better... _ngh, right there_... than King?" Shiro managed to retort through the pants and moans at each hard thrust Grimmjow made.

"As I said, you're like Ichi," Grimmjow replied but seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Well, maybe better at blowjobs - _and_ you're sluttier," the teal-haired one added. With that Grimmjow nipped on the white one's ear who mewled in return.

"I'll take tha' as a compliment," the inner Hollow grinned. Both bodies rubbed together with a thin film of sweat as Grimmjow continued to shove himself into the white being. The Hollow below him was obviously enjoying himself, with all the lustful moans and incoherent mumblings, accompanied by the usual clawing to his back. Grimmjow growled at the slight sharp pain that came with the clawing.

Okay, so besides having better skill at sucking cock, and being all slutty, Shiro loved to dig his nails harder in his flesh and claw at him like he was gonna rip a chunk out of him. No pain no gain, perhaps.

Shiro gave a hoarse cry when Grimmjow suddenly pulled the white Hollow's hips into his thrusts with greater force, therefore impaling him even deeper. Grimmjow's cock hit his right at his prostate and Shiro could almost white out from the pleasure that washed over him. Digging his black nails deeper into Grimmjow's back than first thought was possible Shiro gave another low cry as Grimmjow hit harder at the same place again and again, pushing Shiro over the edge.

Grimmjow also groaned as the tightness continued to constrict him. The friction increased when he helped to buck Shiro's hips and he too was reaching his climax.

Shiro came first, with the help of Grimmjow's hand pumping at his leaking erection. Grimmjow trailed not far behind him. The Hollows collapsed on the bed, in a mix of sweat, semen, heavy breathing and an aura of after-sex satisfaction.

"No wonder King likes gettin' screwed," Shiro told the teal-haired Arrancar in amusement. "Thought he was just bein' a pussy but ya really are good, _Grimm-Grimm_."

"Count that you're lucky I still haven't recovered from fuckin' your ass yet," Grimmjow said in a muffled growl, face buried in the crook of Shiro's neck.

"Heh, sounds like I did good?"

"Feh, I told you, you're like Ichi."

"So that means you would screw him anytime if I ain't around huh?" An angry voice replied instead. Both Hollows looked up with the same horrified expression. Ichigo stood by the bedroom window, arms crosesed and looking both hurt and furious, glaring daggers at Grimmjow.

"Uh, Ichi -"

"Don't 'Uh Ichi' me, asshole!" Ichigo cried as he threw some random blunt object at the Arrancar. Grimmjow managed to dodge from the projectile and quickly got off Shiro and pounced on the berry before the teen could escape.

"C'mon Ichi! You were late, and I was bored," Grimmjow reasoned to the struggling teen under him.

"Oh, _right_, you just came by everyday for a good screw," Ichigo snapped back with a tinge of hurt in his voice. "Might as well I leave Shiro to you everytime then!" Grimmjow stared at the berry who glared back. Shiro who was still on the bed snickered behind them, pointing to the fact that Ichigo sounded like an extremely jealous lover. "Sh-Shut up, Hollow!" Ichigo yelled at him, blushing a violent red. Grimmjow grinned.

"Ya know, you're really cute, Ichi," Grimmjow said in _that_ tone that always made Ichigo shiver. The Arrancar pressed his lips to the teen's neck, knowing it was a sensitive area that could always melt Ichigo into a tamer state. Ichigo relaxed as expected, despite continuing to grumble.

"Yeah, King, yer _so_ cute," Shiro added mischievously from behind them. "But maybe ya need ta work on yer tongue service. Grimm pointed out that ya suck at it."

"_Shut up_, Shiro," Grimmjow snapped, looking greatly nervous as he looked back at Ichigo.

"You said that?!" Ichigo exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, I didn't," Grimmjow quickly said with an innocent expression (Shiro stifled a laugh at his pathetic attempt of an innocent face). "I just said he did _better_ -"

A fist was sent flying to Grimmjow's face before the Arrancar could even end his sentence.

* * *

It's a stupid ending! And Shiro really doesn't know when to shut up, does he? Poor 'Grimm-Grimm' (seriously ftw)! XD

Please give me your opinions on this - it's my first time writing GrimmHichi. And thanks for reading! This was also posted on my LiveJournal, where some of my other random oneshots and drabbles of GrimmIchi are.


End file.
